El tan famoso 14 de Febrero
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Luki y Meito, dan a conocer su punto de vista sobre el día del amor y la amistad, aunque para decirlo, llegan a unos extremos raros, y al final...cambian un poco. ¡Feliz Día! :D


Comedia, si no te gusta no leas.

No lo escribí con intensiones de ofender a alguien. Disfruten el 14 de febrero, a su manera, y con más quieran.

Pues...no uso a los Vocaloid, prácticamente uso a los fanmade, pero por...No son míos XD (¡Sí! comenzare a poner esto, ya que varios lo ponen y yo no ._.)

* * *

><p>Febrero 14, San Valentín, día del amor y la amistad. Es cuando puedes darle regalos a tus amigos, y estar todo el día con tu pareja como una sanguijuela, sin dejarla sola ni a sol ni a sombra…O también, cuando te le declaras a alguna persona, cuando le puedes pedir matrimonio al amor de tu vida, comprar cosas, llenar de dinero a las tiendas y quedarte sin un solo centavo…pero feliz, a fin de cuentas. En los jardines varias parejas caminaban, en las escuelas los regalos volaban, se respiraba un aire de amor y felicidad, las flores se veían más bellas de lo normal, los pájaros cantaban más de lo normal, cosa que protección animal tubo que revisar, ya que a una pareja les cayó un pájaro muerto encima. Prácticamente, si naces en este día, tu cumpleaños será celebrado igual, tal vez unas personas te digan que tendrás suerte en el amor…En definitiva, el 14 de febrero, mejor conocido como "San Valentín" es una total…<p>

-¡ESTUPIDEZ!-.

_-¡¿Qué? ¡Oye tú! ¡Yo soy la narradora! No vuelvas a decir eso-._Defiende, golpeando al chico junto a ella.

-No me mandas, ¿Y toda esa cursilería qué? Dios-.

-_No digas eso, aquí mando yo, así que calla o cambio personaje -._

-Ja, ya quisieras. Yo diré lo que en verdad es el tan famoso 14 de febrero, largo-. La toma de los hombros y empuja.

-_¿Qué?... ¡Oye! ¡No me empujes! ¡¿A dónde me llevas? ¡NOO! ¡Al armario no! ¡NO!-. _Es arrojada dentro de un armario.

La encierra en un armario viejo, y se oyen golpes y gritos, desde el interior.

-Mucho mejor. Bien, mucho gusto mi nombre es Luki Megurine, y les contare lo que es en verdad este "San Valentín"-. Se señala el mismo, y pone pose de galán de telenovela.

-El día de "San Valentín", solamente es un día para regalar cursilerías, ya sea a tu novia, amante, esposa, lo que sea. O a los amigos, pero ¿Quién le regala chocolates a un amigo? ¡Den algo mejor! ¡Más útil!, Yo le di tres botellas de sake a Meito el año pasado, ¡y fue muy feliz!, y el año antepasado le di cinco cajetillas de cigarros a Dell, ¡estuvo más que contento!-. Dijo muy seguro de sí, levantando los brazos y agitándolos en el aire –Aunque terminaron en el hospital por 2 meses… ¡Pero fueron felices! Porque si les regalo unos chocolatitos, me los emparran en la cara-. Dijo, pensando un poco más, y recordando que visito a sus amigos, por dos meses en los hospitales.

–Continuando. Y luego, ¿Saben para que se venden que las rosas, el anillo, los peluches, etc?...solo para enriquecer a unas odiosas tiendas. Se gasta dinero a montones este día, y ¿Qué pasa con los que no tiene novia? ¿Quién les regala? ¡NADIE! Se olvidan de ellos y para colmo…-.

Tocan la puerta, y entra un castaño de ojos cafés.

-Luki, ¿Qué te pasa? Estas gritando como loco-. Dijo, acercando un poco.

-Meito, nada, solo digo la verdad de este asqueroso día-. Explica, ya más calmado.

-Ah, entonces dices que es una vasca total, y solo es para la mugrienta mercancía-. Contesto, cruzándose de brazos.

-Exacto-.

-Entonces deja te ayudo-. Se coloca junto a su amigo -Gente, déjenme decirles, que el 14 de febrero, fue, es y seguirá siendo…¡UNA REVERENDA ESTUPIDEZ QUE NO SIRVE PARA NADA Y QUE TODOS LOS QUE VENDEN ESAS CURSILERIAS SE LAS PUEDEN METER POR…!-.

En un lindo y grande jardín, dos chicos están sentados en una banca. Mirando las parejas todas acarameladas pasar, con flores alrededor y un fondo de color rosa…muy al estilo "Candy Candy"* y "Kimi ni todoke"**. Haciendo que los chico los miraran hastiados.

-Es horario familiar, no puedes decir eso-. Regaño a su amigo, Meito solo bufo.

-Como sea. Este "San Valentín", es el peor día del año. ¿Para qué se pone a regalar esas cosas? Para eso existen los cumpleaños-. Dijo, y su amigo asiente, ante las palabras "sabias" de su amigo.

.

-Aniversarios de boda-.

-Las bodas-.

-Januca-.

-Nosotros no celebramos januca-.

-Quince añ, ignorando lo que dijo e otro.

-Bautizos-.

-Baby shower o incluso año nuevo-.

-Meito, no hemos ido a ningún baby shower…-. Dijo Luki, viendo a su amigo.

-¿Y?-. Luki se quedo pensando, su amigo era algo raro. –Además, es mejor estar soltero. Podemos estar libres todo el día-.

-Exacto, no tenemos porque andar con nadie, sin responsabilidades, y… ¡MIRA!-. Señala, y a lo lejos se ve a un chico de pelo plata, con una joven rubia, con una coleta de lado.

-¡MALDITO DELL!-. El susodicho los voltea a ver…y les dio una sonrisa, de lastima. – ¡No me importa que te quedes pobre!-. Grito, y el chico rio.

-Desgraciado, traidor, ya verá-. Dijo Luki, frunciendo el seño. –Volviendo al tema. El 14 de febrero, solo causa problemas, no vale la pena celebrarlo, y… ¿Meito? ¿Meito?-. A lo lejos, su buen amigo, esta platicando feliz de la vida, con una chica de cabello azul y bufanda ¿Quién en su sano juicio usa bufanda en febrero? Lo vio irse caminando tranquilo, con la chica.

-¡Oye Meito!... ¡¿A dónde vas?...¡Vuelve aquí!-. Y como en el comienzo, Luki, se quedo solo. Cruzo los brazos y frunció el seño, realizando un puchero. –Quien los necesita, par de traidores. Puedo continuar solo-. Suspira hondo y mira decidido en frente de él, ósea se, el lector.

–"San Valentín, es un día que te separa de tu familia, y amigos, que hace que tu hermanito menor te diga "Voy a salir con Lily, no regreso hasta en la noche" y que se valla, y te quedes solo se lleva a tus amigos no podrás estar más con ellos porque saldrán con una chica y esta chica acaparara su tiempo y no podrán salir a tomar también no tendrán dinero porque esas chicas se gastan su dinero y cuando te digan que se van a casar y tengas que ser padrino cuando a fin de cuentas todos se casan menos tu ¡Y!-. Deja de hablar y comienza a toser y respirar, o trata de hacerlo, ya que nunca tomo aire en ese monologo, y casi estaba hiperventilando en lugar de respirar como un ser humano normal.

-¿Estás bien?-. Escucha junto a él.

-Sí…supongo-.

Levanto la vista, y una linda chica de cabello purpura le sonrió. Sintió como la sangre subió a sus mejillas.

-Te invito a tomar algo, para que te sientas dijo, extendiendo su mano.

Mientras en una habitación, de un armario sale una chica, y cae al suelo.

-_Maldito Luki…es la primera historia que hago de ti, y me haces esto, me las pagaras_-. Suspira y se levanta del piso, y tose falsamente. –_Ejem…continuare desde aquí, porque Luki ya no podrá_-. Pone pose profesional.

La chica que se encontró, se llamaba Gakuko, y resulto ser hija de un señor que tenía una tienda de rosas, muy humilde, después de platicar un rato. Luki, dejo de pensar que "San Valentín" o 14 de febrero, era solo un día comercial, y ya estaba planeando algo para su futura novia, ya que le daría algo especial, porque se conocieron el 14 de febrero, y le cambio el modo de ver ese día. Y pues…esto, también lo digo; Meito conoció a la linda Kaiko, una fanática de los helados, la única hija de una familia extensa donde predominaban los hombre, y…después de pelear con algunos de sus hermanos, obtuvo la aceptación para que salieran, y Dell…él me golpea si digo algo de su relación.

_**FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN**_

* * *

><p>*Candy Candy: supongo que la mayoría vio esa conocida serio anime :D si no , pongo esto : Manga creado por Keiko Nagita y Yumiko Fijii en los años de 1975 a 1979.<p>

**Kimi ni todoke: manga, novela, anime, y tiene una película (o dorama?...) creado por Karuho Shīna, comenzó a publicarse desde 2006.

Listo, con eso basta xD me da flojera. Saludos.


End file.
